majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Kurobara (Gekioko)
|school1=Gekioko}} |image = MG5_Kurobara_VOL01.jpeg|MG5 MG4 Kurobara Ep06.jpg|MG4 |gender = female |series = |school = Gekioko Koko |affinity = Kango-ka Three-School Alliance |1st = Majisuka Gakuen 4 Episode 5 |last = Majisuka Gakuen 5 Gaiden Vol. 5 |episode = Majisuka Gakuen 4 (2) Majisuka Gakuen 5 (11) Majisuka Gakuen 5 Gaiden (1) |actress = }} was a student of Gekioko Koko and the partner of Shirogiku. They were Gekioko's lone-wolves in Season 4, where Coby recruited them for a job to target Majijo's transfer student. They later became members of Kango-ka in Season 5 and succeeded leadership after Antonio's death. She was portrayed by . Majisuka Gakuen 4 Episode 5 Wanting to get more attention from Antonio, Coby recruited the most ruthless lone wolves in Gekioko Koko to deal with Sakura. The pair then proceeded to follow Sakura. Episode 6 Planning out their attack, Shirogiku and Kurobara looked for Sakura's self-proclaimed followers to use them as bait. They later beat-up Katabutsu and Masamune and left them a photo as proof that they have the first year duo. While waiting for Sakura, they enjoyed themselves in beating their hostages further. When Sakura finally arrived, Shirogiku and Kurobara were waiting for an ambush. Nevertheless, Sakura gained the upper-hand, forcing Kurobara to use pepper spray on their target. With their prey blinded, they relentlessly attacked her from different sides, which Zombie noticed, remembering Kamisori's formation pattern. Sakura's underlings then gave-away their opponents' locations using Kamisori's formation pattern, which Sakura understood. Confused on to how Sakura could locate them, Shirogiku and Kurobara became more irritated, making them attack more forcefully, which also led to their easy defeat. Antonio then learned of the duo's defeat and was furious, wondering as to whom had ordered them to attack. Majisuka Gakuen 5 Vol.01 With Antonio and Coby being held back for another year, Shirogiku and Kurobara became official members of Kango-ka as one of it's higher generals. After an encounter with the Ryuto Clan, with Antonio being held captive and saved by Majijo's Salt, Gekioko made another truce with Majijo, resulting in Yabakune's forceful withdrawal to their alliance. Forced back, Kango-ka retreated back to Gekioko to treat their wounds. Vol.03 Shocked to receive word that Coby murdered the Ryuto Clan's Jinyama, which also resulted to her getting killed by one of the Yakuza members guarding, Kango-ka was called to the hospital to confirm Coby's identity. Vol.05 Still mourning Coby's death, the Kango-ka Generals discussed what their next move would be. Realizing that Antonio would try and retaliate against the Ryuto Clan, they vowed not to leave her side, not realizing that their president had already started her move. Vol.06 Failing to realize that Antonio was already two steps ahead of them, Kurobara grabbed Demekin out of frustration. With Antonio and Coby gone, the generals discussed who would they consider to be at fault when the thought that Antonio was the one who killed the Ryuto Clan's head, Kawamori Yoshio. Vol.07 After realizing that someone survived Antonio's attack on Kawamori, they captured Lawyer Toi. They threatened him with drugs if he doesn't confess to what happened on the night of Antonio's death. Unwilling to divulge his participation, claiming that the event happened so fast, Shirogiku offered to help by treating his temporary memory loss by administering some "medicine". After hours of torture, Toi's brain was unable to withstand the drugs, and confessed every detail on the night of the explosion up to the payment of Chitoitsu. Vol.08 The Kango-ka Generals left the half-dead Lawyer Toi at an underpass near Majijo and Nogizaka Girls' High School along with the lawyer's whole confession under the influence of drugs. Because of their involvement, Shirogiku and Kurobara were questioned by the police. Denying that they know or met the lawyer, Officer Iizuka showed them photos of the crime scene, which they still denied being involved. Being threatened to go to jail for kidnapping and torture, the pair asked him back what would be more guilty between torture or murder, in which Officer Nirasawa informed them that they just want to know the truth, so he can capture the one behind it all. Vol.09 Kurobara and the rest of the Kango-ka members involved with the torture of Lawyer Toi, were hanging out under the bridge between Majijo and Yabakune, when a group of Yankee girls disturbed them. After the Yankee girls found out that they were from Gekioko, they were immediately left alone again, due to the rumors of their involvement with the Yakuza. Dissatisfied in spending their last years in Gekioko without anything to do, the group decided to go to Majijo and offer their assistance, since they are involved already, and so that Antonio and Coby would be proud of them even in the afterlife. Vol.10 Going to Majijo, Kango-ka offered their assistance, as they claim that they have a common enemy. Otabe, then, motions Zombie to give them one of the bags. Outside Majijo, the two schools were greeted by Yabakune, who also joined their group. Together, they head towards the assigned meeting place mentioned in Magic's ransom note that the enemies sent to Otabe. Vol.11 Following Rappapa's lead, the three schools stormed in the Mafia meeting area. Once there, they demanded that they return Magic, but was attacked from behind, leading to the latter's death. With another attempt by Chitoitsu's Shu, the war between the female Yankees and the allied Yakuza started. With their backs on each other, Shirogiku and Kurobara supported each other while the others scatter to gain more ground. They were the last members of Gekioko to fall. Vol.12 When Sakura was the last one of the Yankee Alliance left standing, the girl saw an illusion of Salt, Otabe and all the dead female yankees involved in the whole war, including Kurobara. As Sakura walked with them towards the police, the Police Commisioner, who barely survived the assault, gave the order to shoot Sakura down. Majisuka Gakuen 5 Gaiden Mansion Inspection Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Gekioko Student Category:Gang member Category:Season 5